nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas
Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! is another Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossover film. Summary A racing rally car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure with his best friends Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, , which takes them to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On their journey, Thomas and our heroes meet Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Plot Trivia * are guest starring in this film. * are the villains guest starring in this film and are the main antagonists in this film since the real film didn't have Diesel doing it since he's on Sodor most of the time though he might talk to the villains in the bonus ending. * The villains plan of ambushes and put them into action in the Amazon, the Desert and the mountains. * In the songs "Wake Up" and "We're Friends" and its reprise, Pooh and the others are all shown singing with Nia, Thomas and the African and Brazilian Trucks. * Tin Top will be glad to revisit the United States as they were his original home before coming to Silver Hatch. * This film also marks 's debut in a /Thomas & Friends film. * Miss Clavel and Princess Celestia went with The Fat Controller to search for Thomas, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, Twilight and all their friends around the world so Princess Luna rule over Equestria in her absence in this film. * It is revealed that Nia and Jasiri are old friends and Nia learns about "Sisi Ni Sawa" from Jasiri. * Events from are mentioned. * , Jasiri, are mentioned in this film. * The song "We're Friends" and its reprise and finale are in raised pinch in this film. * At the end of the film, Hal comments 'They should make a TV series of this film.', teasing the next seasons of Thomas and Friends. Other Trivia * Both My Little Pony: The Movie and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! were released on DVD and Blu-ray in 2018, the same year that Christopher Robin was released in theaters, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season 8 and The Best Gift Ever were aired on Discovery Family, Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the US, Mickey and the Roadster Racers premiered its second season on Disney Junior, and Legend of the Three Caballeros was first released on the DisneyLife app in the Philippines. * Both the Cars franchise and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! contain racing cars and them traveling around the world for races. * Both The Loud House and Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! were made by Jam Filled Toronto. Songs # The Great Unknown - Sofia and all heroes # Where in the World is Thomas? - Sodor cast (sans Thomas) # Onward and Yonward! - Nature Cat, # We're the Same (Sisi Ni Sawa) - Thomas, Kion, Nia, Nature Cat and Sheriff Callie # Wake Up - Nia, the African Troublesome Trucks, all heroes and Thomas # Enda Ulale - the African Troublesome Trucks # We're Friends - Thomas, Nia and all heroes # Free and Easy - Ace # Sometimes You Make a Friend - Thomas # We're Friends (Reprise) - Thomas, Nia and all heroes # We're Friends (Finale) - # End Credits - Off To See The World - Lucas Graham # End Credits - Collision of Worlds - Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams # End Credits - As Long As I Have You - Dove Cameron # End Credits - The Power of Us - Haven Paschall, Charity Goodin, and Ben Dixon # End Credits - We’re Coming Home - Jess Domain Music score Scenes * Prologue: Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie, and their friends return to Sodor * Thomas' accident at Knapford/Ace's introduction/Thomas' revenge * Thomas, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others meet Ace * Gordon discover Thomas' trick/Thomas' Suggestion/"Where in the World is Thomas?" * At Darkar Docks/The Fat Controller's decision * Thomas and our heroes meet Nia/"Wake Up" * Arrival at Dar Es Salaam Docks/Meeting Kwaku/Nia tags along * Thomas, Nia and our heroes in Brazil/"We're Friends" * Thomas, Nia, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others save Ace/Rainforest Ambush/"Free and Easy" * Thomas, Nia and our heroes in the USA/Ace tricks Thomas, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others/Arvy totals Thomas (again)/Beau to the rescue * Thomas, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others at the Salt Flats and leave Ace behind/At San Francisco/"Sometimes You Make a Friend" * Thomas, Nature Cat, Sheriff Callie and the others go to China/Ambush in the mountains/Yong Bao to the rescue * Heading back to Sodor/"We're Friends Reprise"/Ending Category:Nature Cat/Sheriff Callie's Wild West/Thomas & Friends crossovers